


..мне жаль

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Если бы он знал, что можно пощадить, он бы пощадил. Пощадил, опустил бы палку, обнял бы, поговорил бы. Ведь... Кажется, другие как-то объясняли, конфликты можно решить и так.





	..мне жаль

**Author's Note:**

> music: Toby Fox — Snowy.

Если бы он знал, что можно пощадить, он бы пощадил. Пощадил, опустил бы палку, обнял бы, поговорил бы. Ведь… Кажется, другие как-то объясняли, конфликты можно решить и так.  
  
Но он не знал.  
  
А что вы хотите? На Поверхности его однажды выговаривали за разбитую опять вазу, мол, жизнь ничему не учит. Вот он и запомнил. Стал усерднее учиться у этой самой… жизни. Приметил, что цветок старался его обмануть, и не доверял никому, держа «ухо востро». Ни Фроггиту, хотя тот давал дельные советы, ни Молдсмэлу, хотя лежать с ним рядышком, ми-ми-кри-ру-я под окружающую среду, было даже забавно.  
  
Ни, тем более, Ториэль. Ведь никто не спасает просто так, всем что-то надо.  
  
У неё, вон, даже комната на ремонте была. А то, что в подвале дверь, за которую его не хотели пускать, и вовсе ни в какие рамки.  
  
У него дрожали руки, но он завершил начатое. Последний удар был как обычный, ведь никто никогда не знает, когда будет этот самый _последний_.  
  
Сидел ребёнок потом у той двери долго, не решаясь войти, сопли по щекам размазывал. Не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Не-хо-тел.  
  
Но, видимо, так было надо.  
  
***  
  
По дороге вперёд он много раз брал телефон в руки, видел уже заученную надпись на экране, но всё трусил набрать номер. Боялся того, что мог услышать.  
  
***  
  
Сноудин поразил до глубины души, за которую неистово боролись. Так светло, что почти напомнило солнечные зимние деньки на Поверхности, только снег, как ни странно, совершенно не кусал ладони морозом. Таким снегом хорошо в снежки играть. Хотя, да, прохладно и, наверное, он бы даже надел шапку, если бы она у него была.  
  
Поразили и скелеты, хотя сначала они — особенно Папайрус — испугали до кошмаров. Но, оказалось, Папайрус смешной и на самом деле добрый, а Санс клёвый, ведь у него всегда есть что-то интересное.  
  
До библиотеки проход дальше, где волк зачем-то кидал лёд в воду, а маленькие монстры играли в какую-то, видимо, обычную для них игру. Ещё дальше — берег реки и заснеженные ёлки. Красиво, спокойно. У-ми-ро-тво-рён-но.  
  
Сейчас. Пока можно ещё убедить себя, что пальцы подрагивали именно от холода.  
  
 _Набор номера._  
  
— ..а я в снежном городе. Сноудин, знаешь про такой? Тут красиво, и, говорят, скоро придёт Санта. Если я тут останусь то, представь, наконец-то увижу его! И тогда точно смогу переспорить друзей, уверенных, что Санты не существует. Тут есть библиоека — именно так, с опечаткой в вывеске — и она совсем не скучная. Уверен, вы бы поладили с Сансом. Это скелет, брат Папайруса. Он тоже клёво шутит. Не обижайся, я прочитал запись в твоём дневнике про одиноКОСТЬ. И… Ему бы понравилось. Даже, думаю, Папайрус бы посмеялся… Скучаю по тебе. Многие вещи не понимаю, а ты бы мне их объяснила. У тебя же хорошо получается объяснять. Знаешь, наверное, попрошу Санту прийти не одному, а с тобой вместе. Ведь так можно, да?..  
  
 _Но никто не пришёл._


End file.
